


AC Day 18: The Smile That Started Everything

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [18]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 18, F/M, Floor Sex, Implied Repressed Feelings, Smut, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan always loved his spectral sight, especially when he let him get a glimpse of what would hide most of the people. And his favorite case being Maiev.Like always, she was standing still on her chair, looking like a perfect mix of someone listening carefully to the meeting while looking like she wasn't caring at all. And for anyone without a spectral sight like him, she was just the woman in armor, nothing else.But Illidan could see past that armor and he loved it.





	AC Day 18: The Smile That Started Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it !

Illidan always loved his spectral sight, especially when he let him get a glimpse of what would hide most of the people. And his favorite case being Maiev.

Like always, she was standing still on her chair, looking like a perfect mix of someone listening carefully to the meeting while looking like she wasn't caring at all. And for anyone without a spectral sight like him, she was just the woman in armor, nothing else.

But Illidan could see past that armor and he loved it.

Under her helmet, carefully hidden, a smile was growing as she kept standing still. It was a small smile, almost a grin and slowly, she began to bite her lower lips. Illidan knew she was probably not listening to the meeting and instead lost herself in her mind.

He could only wonder what kind of thought was getting her to smile. As far as he remembered, his own death hadn't been enough for her to smile, not even a victory smile.

He kept looking at her, not listening either anymore, only wanting the meeting to end he could finally ask her. Because this time, he wanted to know.

The meeting came to an end and the room slowly emptied, Illidan taking all his time to leave, knowing Maiev was always in the last to leave. As he watched Velen and Khadgar finally stepping outside, leaving him and Maiev alone, he quickly called her, getting her attention.

“What do you want Illidan?” She asked, loudly sighing.

“Just one question.” He told her.

Sighing even more loudly to show how much it was annoying her, she only moved her hand to tell him to go on.

“I want to know what get you smiling in those meeting.”

“I don't smile.” Was her only answer.

“Yes you do,” he retorted. “My spectral sight allows me to see it.”

At that moment, his sight, unfortunately, wasn't good enough to tell him if she just became completely white or if it was just one heavy blush. But one thing clear, she hadn't expected him to be able to see through her like that.

“You're lying right?” She asked with a nervous laugh.

Illidan finally realized he had discovered a secret Maiev was probably wanting to keep until her death but Illidan wasn't going to let it happen, his curiosity was too strong.

He got closer to her and she became even more nervous. He lowered his voice and couldn't suppress his grin.

“Come on, tell me.”

She tried to step back but a table was blocking her and Illidan saw her looking everywhere in the room, maybe searching for a way out but at the same time, something was telling him she would tell him.

“Tell me and I'll stop bothering you.” He said, his voice even lower.

She finally looked back at him and Illidan would swear he was seeing something new in her eyes and even if he couldn't put his finger what it was, he was loving it.

“Take me.” She simply said.

Illidan barely got the time to react that she continued.

“Fuck me. Right now.”

And Illidan wasn't even sure he was going to refuse.

Her helmet fell on the table and their lips crashed together, Illidan untying her chest plate as fast as possible while she was getting rid of the shoulders and arms pieces. Their tongues were dancing together while the feeling of her bare fingers on his skin made him harder. Her shirt and bra got thrown away and Illidan broke the kiss, moving down with his mouth on her breast, leaving a trail of kisses. Before he could realize it, she freed herself from the rest of her armor and kicked her pants out of the way, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

He grabbed her around her butt and carried her on the table, making her sit and he went back to kiss her neck, his fingers walking freely on her skin, caressing every inch of it. Meanwhile, Maiev wasn’t moving, her eyes were closed and she had a little smile while biting her lips, enjoying Illidan’s warm against her while waiting for him to get into the real action.

He dropped his pants and guided his dick right at her entrance, getting the tip inside only to get it out a few times as a way to tease her. She finally straightened and grabbed his jaws.

“Wasn’t I clear?” she groaned. “Fuck me!”

“As you wish.” He simply responded with a grin.

Without waiting anymore, he pushed himself inside her and had to stop for a moment, enjoying the feeling all around his dick.

“Oh God Maiev…” He was breathing heavily. “You feel so good.”

The last syllables were lost in a laugh. Finally, he grabbed her hips more firmly and began to thrust, going slowly but hard, filling her whole every time. She let herself fell on the table, an arm on her eyes as she began to moan louder and louder, her back already arching. He kept his pace, the table trembling at every thrust.

He leaned down until he reached her breast and softly took a nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it. She took her other arm and put it on his shoulder, her fingernails scratching his skin. Maiev was now moaning his name as if it was the most natural thing in the world and he was loving it.

“Illidan…That’s…That’s so good.” She muttered, her nails scratching his skin, now bleeding.

Illidan raised his head and while he thrust deeper inside her, he got to her face and went back to kiss her. Maiev moved her arms until they were around his neck and brought him closer to her, her legs closing on his waist as she felt her orgasm coming.

The feeling of her walls tightening around his dick told him she was going to orgasm but he kept the slow pace, wanting the moment to last as long as possible, even if it meant he would have to fight with himself to not cum too fast. He was just hoping Maiev would have enough stamina.

One more thrust and her head hit the table, the biggest smile he never saw on her face as she orgasmed, almost taking him with her.

Before Maiev could come to her senses, he got out of her and grabbed her to put her against the wall, her back facing him. He made her face resting on his arm while the other went around her waist to keep her in place. He went back inside her and waited for a little, still enjoying the feeling.

“Oh my…By Elune,” Maiev whispered. “That’s even better than…”

“And I’m not done.” He growled into her ear, as he began to thrust, getting faster every time.

She immediately moaned his name as he kept thrusting fast inside her, her hands desperately trying to grab on the wall but failing. He put his mouth on her neck and kissed her, his arm around her waist slowly moving up and down, his hand caressing her skin.

She was now crying out, but Illidan wasn’t going to slow down, even if he knew that at that pace, Maiev wouldn’t last too long before her second orgasm but he wasn’t caring, never had he thought that fucking her would be that good, especially when she was screaming his name in a tone no one ever used for him before.

Her walls quickly tightened once again around him and he went even faster, his arm protecting her face hurting from the friction against the wall. But as he felt her becoming numb in his arms, completely silent as her orgasm was taking over her, he kept going. For a moment, he would have sworn he felt her getting a third one but all his mind was concentrating on himself as his body was reclaiming the release.

But Illidan wanted more. More and more.

He wanted Maiev so much.

He stopped thrusting before cuming and as his legs began to shake, barely keeping him standing anymore, he let himself fall on the floor and while Maiev was coming back he turned her and went back to kiss her, wanting to taste those lips forever.

“You’re incredible,” she said. “You’re just perfect.”

Illidan was unable to repress his smile, fighting with himself to not ejaculate at that moment.

“You too are perfect Maiev.” He responded. “I’ll even let you finish me.”

As an answer, she only kissed him, softly as her tongue went to search for his, her hand on his jaw as her thumb was caressing his cheeks. Slowly, she began to rock her hips and Illidan stopped surprising the pleasure and he moaned loudly.

She put her hands on his shoulders and kept riding him while he was playing with her breast. Soon, the room was filled with their moans and name. Maiev was crying out even more as she was changing her position to make his dick hit some spot, getting her even closer to a new orgasm than expected. And finally, Illidan let it out, cuming inside her while screaming her name. Quickly, Maiev followed, cuming too and she fell on his chest, trying to keep moving her hips while feeling like never.

They were still on the ground, Maiev’s cloak covering them, as they were trying to get back to reality. They weren’t saying anything, both still lost in their mind, replaying the scene again and again. Finally, Illidan broke the silence between them.

“Tonight…Want to share my tent?” he asked, not even looking at her.

Maiev took a few seconds to answer, almost like she was wondering the different possibility she had but then, only smiled.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
